MEGALOVANIA
"MEGALOVANIA" (/ˌmɛ.gʌ.loʊ.ˈveɪ.niː.ə/) est la 100ème piste de la Bande Son d'Undertale. C'est une chanson à rythme rapide qui est jouée durant le combat final contre Sans sur la Route Génocide. Origine "Megalovania" était à l'origine une musique pour le hack de EarthBound de Toby Fox nommé "The Halloween Hack" qui a d'abord été considéré comme une proposition pour le Starmen.Net Halloween Funfest 2008."Okay, finally finished. After wayyy over 140 hours (I spent hours every day since 9-12, yeah some days I didn’t do stuff but some days I was up until 12 since after school) I have finished my hack. Eeeeek." - Toby Fox. November 1, 2008. Starmen.Net."This is the censored version of my hack. Technically they are exactly the same except for some swears near the end, but if you don't mind or are judging, I highly suggest you play the version provided at the following URL: http://forum.starmen.net/forum_attachments/0007/0301/radiationhalloweenhack.zip Otherwise, this hack is NOT appropriate for you." - Toby Fox. November 6, 2008. Starmen.Net. Halloween Funfest 2008."Today is Halloween, so it’s a good time to post some Halloweeny stuff! So my obvious choice was Radiation’s Halloween hack of EarthBound from last year." - Mato. October 31, 2009. EarthBound Central. Le jeu était lui-même un univers alternatif à EarthBound où les quatre élus ne sont jamais revenus, ou plus simplement, un "mauvais romhack grossier" ("bad rom hack with swears"),"I guess I should just accept "bad rom hack with swears" as part of my eternal legacy" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter. et fut utilisée pour le boss final respectif du jeu. Cette musique a été réutilisée plus tard dans Homestuck avec comme nom "MeGaLoVania" sur l'album Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent dans lequel elle fait une brève apparition dans le Trickster Mode de "[[S Past Karkat: Wake up.]]", puis une apparition complète dans "[S Wake."] Le leitmotiv de cette piste peut aussi être entendu dans la piste bonus de AlterniaBound, "The Blind Prophet", une autre mélodie composée par Toby Fox. Détails * Le mot "Megalovania" est une combinaison entre "Megalomania" et "Transylvania". ** "Megalomania" est le thème musical du boss du jeu Live A Live, qui a servi d'inspiration pour "Megalovania". Bien que Megalovania ne reprenne pas directement la mélodie de Megalomania, elle a seulement un sentiment et une structure similaire. Dans la vraie vie, la mégalomanie est le sentiment d'illusion d'être beaucoup plus important et plus puissant que l'on ne l'est vraiment. ** Le mot Transylvania a été inscrit dans le nom pour lui donner un sentiment qui rappelle Halloween."Namewise yes, it is a direct reference to Megalomania from Live A Live. I've seen a few people pick up on that because that's cool. The chords are kind of similar but I wouldn't say it's a huge inspiration for the COMPOSITION of the song itself but it's TOTALLY attempting to be the kind of a badass song that might be suitable for a similar purpose. A little more in-depth: I originally made it for that Halloween EarthBound hack forever ago (and by forever ago I mean "back in high school") and people were ripping the song themselves from the game. I felt like maybe I should do a semi-official release ripped straight from the music editor program (the song actually lags in-game). I realized the song didn't have a name, so I took the inspiration for the track and the whole idea of the final battle (Megalomania) and just slammed some Halloweeniness into it (transylVANIA) and boom Megalovania."- Toby Fox. January 7, 2011. MSPA Forums. * La mère de Toby Fox appelle MEGALOVANIA MEGALAVEGALA"mom: "So the song that everyone likes... Megalavegala or whatever?"" - Toby Fox. October 22, 2015. Twitter.. * La mégalomanie se caractérise par l'arrogance au point de l'illusion. C'est pour cette raison que certains fans ont émis l'hypothèse que "Megalovania" est le thème destiné au Joueur/Chara/Frisk, et non celui de Sans, et qu'au lieu que ce soit le joueur qui combatte Sans, il s'agirait de Sans qui combatte le joueur. Ceci est soutenu par le fait que Sans attaque en premier, évite chaque attaque, et peut tuer le joueur une fois qu'il décide de ne plus se battre, tout ce dont le joueur est capable mais pas les autres ennemis. * En plus de "MEGALOVANIA", Sans possède son propre thème de combat, inutilisé : "Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans." * Selon une interview de Toby Fox, ce thème fait partie de l'une des six musiques composées à l'origine pour d'autres projets. Les cinq autres étaient "Fallen Down", "Heartache", "Nyeh Heh Heh!", "Bonetrousle", and "Another Medium"."There’s an arrangement of a song from a previous project here, as well. People are well aware of this one." - Toby Fox. October 10, 2015. Existential Gamer. Références de:MEGALOVANIA en:MEGALOVANIA es:‎MEGALOVANIA ja:MEGALOVANIA pl:MEGALOVANIA pt-br:MEGALOVANIA ru:MEGALOVANIA zh:狂妄之徒 Catégorie:Musiques